Back Together
by crzy-yuni
Summary: rated just in case. The band has been separated for 3 years. Now they have a reunion. Will they recognize each other?Why does Freddy always have butterflies in his stomach when he sees Katie now?
1. reunion

Its kinda my first fanfic so its gona suck...sry.  
I do not own anything...(  
"Aren't you excited??" shouted Freddy's mom.  
"I guess..." he said monotonously.  
The band had split up 3 years ago, but had still seen each other at school.  
Then Zach went to California, Summer went to Boston, Katie went to New  
York, Lawrence went to Arizona, Tomika went to Texas, Alicia went to  
Colorado and Marta went to New Jersey. Freddy was the only one that stayed.  
Now everyone is coming back for a reunion Dewey organized, at Freddy's  
house.  
Everyone felt the same, nervous and excited. They're afraid that they might  
not fit in anymore. That everyone changed.  
Everyone was there on time except Katie.  
"I can't wait to make fun of her like last time!" said Freddy.  
5 minutes later the doorbell rang. When Freddy opened the door he was about  
to spray her with his Super Soaker. But when he saw a totally hot chick, he  
froze.  
"Wwwhoo...r...uu?" asked Freddy.  
"Freddy didn't change a bit!" whispered Tomika.  
"Yeah, he still drools at the site of hot chicks," Summer agreed.  
"Hey...Is it just me or is Spazee Mcgee still the same guy as last time,"  
said the girl.  
"He didn't change!" cried everyone.  
---Freddy's pov. ---  
OH MY GOD!!! That's Katie??? This is insane!! I mean... she's so damn HOT!!!  
Wait... am I beginning to like Katie? The Katie I knew since Pre School? The  
Katie that I hated and made fun of??  
What is the world coming to?? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!! I, Freddy Jones  
can never ever have a crush on Katie. It's crazy!  
Man, she is hot! No!! Get a hold of yourself Freddy!  
Sigh... I guess I seriously like her... Who wouldn't?  
I mean she's hot, beautiful, smart....  
---end pov.---  
"Freddy!!!!"  
"What? Huh?" Freddy replied.  
"We asked if we could go change and swim now?" asked Katie.  
"Oh sure!" he only said that because Katie asked.  
When everyone got in the pool they started whispering about how weird  
Freddy was acting.  
"I think he likes Katie," said Zach.  
"What's up people?" asked Katie.  
"Oh, errrr... nothing."  
Freddy couldn't help but stare at Katie in her blue and pink bikini. She  
was the perfect girl anyone would want.  
"Go ask him!" almost everyone said.  
"ok, ok!" shouted Zach.  
He swam over to Freddy.  
"Hey dude,"  
"Huh? Oh. Yo what's up." Freddie said.  
"Go ask her out." continued Zach.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We know you like her. Go ask Katie out!"  
"errrrrrrr... okay. I'm ready. Hot shot is comin' your way Katie." Freddie  
said. 


	2. A dare or a real date

Tmrwspromise- thx!  
  
CuTe AnGeLs- sry you're not da first one but da second. Thx.  
  
I own everything if I were Mike White (I think) in other words, I don't own  
anything :(  
  
"Hey, Katie?" said Freddy.  
"hmm?"  
"Are you free this Saturday?" he asked.  
" We have band practice?"  
"No, I was wondering if you would want to go to watch a movie, you know?  
With me." he asked again.  
~Freddy's pov. ~  
Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!  
Come on Katie, answer me...  
"Okay, I'll go with you." she said sweetly as usual.  
YES!!!ooooo yea...  
~End pov.~  
"Freddy?"  
"Huh?" he answered.  
She replied, "They dared you right? 'cos there's no chance that Freddy  
Jones would like me. I'll help you so they won't make fun of you."  
Freddy was speechless. He went back to Zach.  
"Dude, what did she say?"  
Freddy told Zach about how Katie thought that Zach dared him. He sounded  
really sad.  
"I'm sorry. Let's just see how it goes this Saturday." Zach replied.  
They all swam for a long time but Freddy was too sad that when they played  
swim tag, he almost drowned. Zach started getting worried about his best  
friend so he kept his eye on Freddy. Freddy didn't really swim. He just  
stared in mid air and thought about Katie.  
~ Katie's pov. ~  
HE ASKED ME OUT!!!!!  
My crush just asked me out! Oh my god!  
I can't believe what I said. I said that Zach dared Freddy. I only said  
that 'cos I don't think Freddy likes me... I mean he picks on me.. but ii  
hope he meant it. Oh! This is the best day of my life except for the fact  
that I thought Zach dared Freddy... But if Zach dared Freddy, why is  
Freddy acting so sad?  
If Freddy really meant it it would be so perfect!  
I can't wait for Saturday night to come. I am definitely going to choose a  
romantic movie!  
~end pov.~  
Everyone went outside for a barbeque. Freddy didn't seem so sad anymore.  
But inside he was sad.  
" Let's go play School Of Rock!!! Then we can play Long Way To The Top!"  
Shouted Dewey.  
" YEAH!!"  
Baby we were getting' straight A's  
When we were stuck in the dumb days!  
........  
Katie kept messing up because she was think of Freddy. When they played  
Long Way To The Top, Freddy messed up on his solo too. They were both  
waiting for Saturday to come.  
~~~Saturday~~~  
The bell in Katie's house rang. "Coming!" she shouted. When she opened the  
door se saw Freddy standing there looking down at his feet. "umm, hi... are  
you ready to go?" he asked softly. She said, "Sure." They walked to the  
theater silently. When they reached Katie chose a funny movie because she  
was too shy to pick the one she really wanted to watch.  
At the funny parts they laughed a lot and then looked in each other's eyes,  
then immediately turned away and didn't say anything. They did that for  
almost the whole time until Freddy broke the silence.  
"Katie?"  
"Yah?"  
"I... ummm....I I ..I..." He stopped, then leaned forward until their soft lips  
met.  
REVIEW, 


End file.
